


how very convenient

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in which, kyungsoo finds yixing trying to steal from the convenience store he works at
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	how very convenient

“What are you doing?” Kyungsoo asked the guy, nonplussed. 

The guy was about his age and was throwing a load of snacks from the aisle into his backpack. He wasn’t even trying to conceal it. Maybe he didn’t notice the camera staring straight at him. 

The thief turned around and his hood fell down to reveal Yixing, Kyungsoo’s classmate. 

“Yixing? What are you doing?” 

Kyungsoo honestly didn’t know a lot about Yixing, just that he kept to himself most of the time. But there had been times when Yixing looked like he was anxious. He tore paper, spun his pen around in his fingers, jigged his leg up and down. It annoyed the teacher a lot. 

Kyungsoo could tell there was something going on but he didn't want to invade someone else’s business. 

“Ah, shit.” 

The backpack dropped from Yixing’s hands and the snacks spilled out. 

Kyungsoo looked from the snacks to Yixing’s scared expression. He looked like he was about to flee so Kyungsoo grabbed his hand and rooted him to the spot with a soft gaze. 

“Come with me,” said Kyungsoo. 

He brought him to the back of the convenience store and picked up a box of expired food. It was an hour or so after midnight so Kyungsoo had taken them from the shelves. 

“You can just have these. They’ll go to waste otherwise.” 

Yixing stared at Kyungsoo with an indecipherable expression. His eyes were beginning to water, so Kyungsoo picked up a few of the food items and held them out to Yixing. 

“Come on, let’s go put the snacks back.”

**Author's Note:**

> really love this pairing and hoping to write more for them in the future !! this is short and doesn't really explore a romance between the two but i would like to think that it leads to one! i hope you enjoyed <3
> 
> edit: moved this to my new exo account so that's why the comments are replied to by TpLoz instead of this account!


End file.
